Hide Away Hope
by BigMamaKat
Summary: In hopes of finding her brother, Anna hides away as a digger on a journey to Hamunaptra. What she finds there instead is another matter all together. Ardeth/OC Rated M **Fixed the weird type thing & it looks fine on my end but if it shows up again please let me know!**
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't a difficult task, masquerading as one of the diggers on the Hamunaptra excavation. She was already a tall, sturdy built woman with barely any breasts – a small handful at most. Covering her face was expected due to the sand flying up from their dig so she had no worries about her face revealing her. Her obviously feminine figure was well hidden under the bulk of her robes. As a digger you had people speak at you more than to you so she never had to utter a word. All she had to do was stay in the background, keep her head down, and do her work.

Anna had to be cautious, after all. She was a woman hidden amongst a group of people – men – she did not know, deep in the desert. She didn't know these men from a hole in the wall and had no idea what their reaction might be in discovering her. It was in her experience that men believing someone to be a spy or a thief, especially concerning the treasures legend to be buried in Hamunaptra, that violence often came before questions. A situation she'd much rather avoid.

After a strange attack on their boat the travel to Hamunaptra went smoothly enough and the first days work, although brutal to her muscles unused to such work, was finally behind her. She counted herself fortunate to have been placed on the excavation team outside as opposed to the team aiding the Americans inside the chambers. They had released an ancient trap that had been placed as a last attempt to guard whatever treasure lay at the feet of Anubis. The images she was met with at the end of that day back in the diggers section of camp are ones she will never forget. The one man that survived the initial burn was laying, half wrapped, in such pain he was delirious. His kin surrounded him with prayer and whatever comfort they could manage wishing against all odds that he survive the night. Though Anna could see that would not be the case.

Late at night, while the Americans were intoxicated and the diggers were all asleep, Anna crept into the chambers far below the sands. Her steps were cautious after the events of the day, petrified of what other traps she might unknowingly come across. She wandered through the chambers away from the dig sites of the Americans and the English woman, making discreet marks along walls and around corners so as not to get lost in the labyrinth of tunnels. Anna was not after their discoveries, she had no intention of stealing their glory and treasure out from under them as they slept. Instead she moved away and searched for any sign she could find of previous visitors. She looked for any hint that they had not, in fact, been the first people to walk these halls in so many years.

Her search turning up empty so far and her nerves getting the better of her being so alone in such a place she turned back and headed to the surface. The hope of sneaking out and making her way to her tent without being caught was quickly extinguished when she walked outside and straight into a battle. Or the recovery from one, at least. Before she could so much as take in the sight before her the Egyptologist was in her face yelling at her for her absence, his Arabic spitting at her so quickly she could hardly catch the words.

" _You coward! Hiding in the tunnels! You're lucky we can't afford to lose any more diggers or you would be beaten within an inch of your life._ " Keeping her eyes averted, head down, he finally ran out of steam and ordered her to work with the other diggers to reset the camp.

It was as she helped move the bodies of other diggers and bury pools of blood into the sand that she realized just how stupid she had been to be unarmed this entire time. She thought as she worked, figuring out just how she could find a suitable, concealable; weapon and then she saw it. As she lifted horse blankets their mares had thrown during their panic she caught a gleam beckoning her through a thin layer of sand. A small dagger. She could tell by design that this was no American dagger as the handle was inscribed with beautiful lettering and pictographs, things she could not decipher, and the tip curved ever so slightly. Looking about to see if anyone was watching she lifted her robes and tucked the dagger into the wrappings on her legs.

The diggers finished as the Americans slumbered and after what seemed like an eternity she slept as well. Her rest seeming more like minutes than the sparse few hours it was.

The next day seemed to drag on forever. Exhausted and sore from the day before she had to bite her tongue to keep from groaning with every stone she lifted. Being normally such a happy and chatty (though not overly, she enjoyed her silence too much) woman, going so long without uttering a single syllable was beginning to feel like physical torture. Though the day was difficult and almost seemed as though it would never end, night finally fell. The work had been uneventful, no more incidents, though Anna had heard talk from the other group that they had discovered a cursed treasure. What the treasure was she never heard because the diggers had been so petrified of the curse they could talk of nothing else. They spoke of it, prayed, spat, and prayed some more. Though it seemed their prayer did little as the very next moment a fierce wind swept through the camp and a wall of locusts descended upon them.

Anna ran. Her heart hammering, she ran for the tunnels as fast as she could, not stopping even once she was inside. She panicked as she felt the insects trapped in her wrappings and head covers and without a second thought quickly ripped them off. Her arms bare, her head freed, her hair immediately fell it's full length, reaching the middle of her back. She couldn't suppress the moan of disgust as she pried two or three of the locusts from her auburn curls. Shaking herself out, taking a few deep breaths, she centered herself and brushed off the remaining shock of what just happened. It was then she realized her predicament. She had just revealed herself and through the dark she couldn't hope to find her wrappings. Though at this moment the dark was her greatest worry. These tunnels went on forever in a seemingly endless series of twists and turns, she had no idea just how far in she had run. If she ran into someone else she would count herself very lucky considering how difficult it would be to navigate in here without a torch.

Running her hand along the wall as she walked to keep her steady she mustered up her courage to take each step. Her fingers suddenly lost contact with the wall and she realized she found a corner. Turning, feeling braver with every step she took, she began to feel slightly optimistic about finding her way through. If she could find her way into a large chamber there would be light, no matter how dim, and maybe she could make a torch or find the way out from there.

"Oh please.." Came a gurgled plea. The pain and desperation obvious. Anna's confidence crashed immediately and her heart caught in her throat. Had someone been injured? She thought. Fallen into another trap, perhaps? The darkness seemed so much thicker around her now. Her steps fell a little more hesitant than before, not knowing what she was walking into.

"No.. no.." came a sob not too far from her. From the sound of it it came from a chamber that must be close ahead. Perhaps around the corner she could now feel under her fingers. As terrified as she was of what she might find a chamber was her best bet of getting out of here, herself. And, just maybe, she was the best bet of the injured man she could hear moaning ahead of her.

She took a step around the corner and could instantly see again. Although the light was very dim she could easily identify one of the American men, Burns, standing in the center of the room facing away from her. The rest of the scene, however, took longer for her to take in. It was such an absurd scene to walk in on that at first she couldn't understand what it was she was seeing.

A corpse had cornered the English woman on the other side of the chamber. An actual corpse. A mummy, in fact, rotting bandages hanging here and there. A walking.. and talking, evidently, if Anna's ears could be trusted right now.. corpse. To say she was in shock was putting it lightly. But then things moved too fast for her to even process. Another man ran around the corner yelling "Eve!" before being startled by the creature before him. Quick to act, O'Connell shot the mummy and they ran from the room before they even saw it fall to the ground. For a second all that could be heard was the gurgles and groans from Burns. Before Anna could even let out the breath she had no idea she had even been holding, the creature was back up and snarling. As it stood full form, its anger obvious, and made towards Burns Anna let out a small noise. Barely even a strangled squeak but loud enough to draw the creatures attention to her presence. It worked its way towards her and her entire body froze in absolute horror.

When it reached barely two feet from her something snapped inside of her and she ripped the dagger from its hiding place. A surprisingly sturdy hand held the dagger out before her, her feet backing her away from the rot moving towards her. Through the pounding in her ears she thought she heard a nearly demonic chuckle come from it. Just as she was backing into the hall hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her away, a man in black robes with an unsheathed scythe jumped between her and the mummy.

" _Get the American!_ " Came the loud Arabic command from somewhere beside her. " _Get the woman out of here!_ " Came another.

Anna was almost dizzy with the speed at which she was ushered back to the surface. Before she knew it she was brought to a group of people standing just outside the tunnels entrance. Some she recognized – Eve and her brother, O'Connell, and some of the other Americans – others, the ones in black garb, she didn't. When she was brought to them everyone did a double take to this woman they had never seen before. Auburn curls frizzed from heat and sand, pale as a ghost from fear, diggers robes dulled from the sand, and knuckles white with the grip on her dagger.

"Who in the hell –" Henderson began, only to the cut off by the appearance of Burns as he was dragged in by the ones that saved them. "What did you do to him?!" He yelled at the men in black before eying the dagger still in her hand and rushing at her, "Did _you_ do this?!" He made to grab her but another man stood between them. She blinked and looked down seeing that only now had her hands begun to shake.

"It was the creature. _We_ saved him. You should be grateful he was interrupted before he could finish his work."

"Look," O'Connell started, his voice smug. "I told you, I got him. It's over."

"And I told you," the man in front of Anna turned towards O'Connell to make sure his words were heard. "No mortal weapon can kill him. This creature is the bringer of death. He will not eat, he will never sleep, and he will _never_ stop."

The man turned to leave when his eyes caught sight of Anna, still visibly shaken, and the dagger she clutched for dear life.

"Miss.." He started but when he saw her jump, still not making eye contact, he softened his voice and reached out to gently touch the wrist of the hands holding the dagger. "Miss.." She looked at him, eyes wide, but said nothing. "It's alright." He took the dagger out of her grip despite her muttered protests. "The creature is not here. You did well." He assured her and Anna calmed noticeably. He looked at the inscriptions on the dagger and drew a sad smile. "Ahmir.. You found this last night, did you not? He perished of his injuries not long after we left your camp. It would help his spirit rest to know he is still of some help. Here.." He handed it back to Anna, hilt first. "Use it well." With that he entered the tunnel. As he moved Anna fully snapped out of her shock, a thought striking her.

"Wait!" She ran up to him, grabbing his arm to keep him from leaving. "Please. That thing.. Has it been here the whole time? Please, I need to know."

"It slumbered here for centuries. Your English friend woke the creature reading from the Book of the Dead. You were not aware she did this?"

"I, um.." She unconsciously began to fidget with her diggers robes, a gesture not missed by him. "No. I missed that part."

"I must go. As should you, as quick as you're able."

She looked back at the others packing up camp and scrambling to their horses. Relief flooded her.. The creature was only a new development. Then, maybe..

"Have you –" She turned back to the man but he had already gone. Anna let out a sigh and turned towards camp, fighting down the anxiety over what will happen now that the others have seen her.

Her fears were forgotten when she saw everyone was too busy to bother with this mysterious woman that had appeared. The American men were too busy tending to their friend to care, the Egyptologist was too busy tending to himself, Eve and O'Connell were in the midst of an argument, and the remaining diggers were so panicked they kept to themselves. Anna rode behind everyone, the very last in the line of people trudging back, defeated, through the desert.

Anna was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that it seemed in no time at all she looked up and knew where she was. A couple hours outside of Cairo in a village she had only ever seen on the way to Hamunaptra but she still remembered enough to slip away and complete the journey on her own. With everyone else so preoccupied she took the opportunity to leave. Breathing a deep sigh that was just as much concern as it was relief. She got away from a terrifying situation but none of her questions were answered in the slightest.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving back in the city Anna wasted no time in dumping her things back at her small apartment. After taking care of her mare and taking the fastest shower of her life she quickly got dressed, grabbed her hand-me-down notebooks, and headed straight for the library.

These notebooks held potential clues, she was sure of it. Left behind by her eldest brother before he went into the desert and never came back. She never knew where he had gone or what he was after but he had been hunched over these notebooks for years, especially in the last few months. There must be something in them. But for all her searching she could barely make out his handwriting. Most of the pages just seemed like random notes he found of interest and occasional mentions of names, dates, places. She was sure that if he had been working that hard on something we would have tried to hide it and, after many sleepless nights, she found what seemed to be messages hidden in the pages. The first page on nonsensical miscellaneous facts was actually an index on how to find the code throughout the rest of the book. Each notebook had a different cipher, too. Once she was able to read it she instantly got the idea in her head that he must have gone to Hamunaptra. He kept repeating something about the Dead City and it's treasure more valuable than all of Seti's gold.

Though she had been to Hamunaptra and found nothing that suggested he had even been there. Admittedly she had only really been there for two days and things had been very eventful but when she had actually looked she saw nothing worth noting. She probably got it wrong. Her brother had always been smarter than her, he had had more schooling and that natural flair for study whereas she was more willing to train the horses or run the dogs. If his work had really been so secret and important to him he very well could have put in a decoy.

She searched through again really taking the time to make sure she got every word. Finding a couple she had missed the first few times around, not knowing if they were names of places or Gods, she went to the only place in the city she knew could give her proper answers: The Cairo Museum of Antiquities.

Anna was rounding on the door to the museum, her nose in one of the notebooks, when she first heard it. Distant at first and slowly getting closer, getting louder. The screams. And then she felt a slow tremor that traveled up her spine and rattled her brain before more tremors came at a much faster pace. She looked around frantically and found people were fleeing for their lives and fire was everywhere. A man ran by in the middle of the street completely aflame, passed the point of screams. Anna shrieked as the man suddenly fell to his knees before slamming face first into the pavement no longer making any sort of movement, flames still rampaging.

Once again arms circled her from behind and lifted her up, tossing her inside the museum door. Having no time to shut the door he shielded her body with his and she watched over his shoulder as a great fireball crashed down in the exact spot she had been standing. Gratitude flooded her and instead of backing off as she felt the man begin to do she leaned further into his arms and held him tight.

"Thank you." She spoke into his chest. "I had no idea.. Thank you thank you so much! Thank –" She pulled back to a half embrace and stopped as she looked up into the face of the man that had saved her life. It was the same man as back in Hamunaptra. A wide smile dawned on her face. "You! What are you doing here? I can't possibly thank you enough. I've never been more glad to see someone."

"It was my pleasure, miss."

"Call me Anna."

"Anna.. It is an awful thing to witness someone burn to death but to be the one burning is horrific. To do both within minutes of each other is just cruel."

"Wait.. If you're here already.. You didn't kill it, did you. It's here. It's in the city, isn't it?" Seeing the silent confirmation on his face her hands clenched onto the fabric of his sleeves. She could feel the blood drain from her face. "Oh God.. What is this creature? Why is this happening?"

"Many centuries ago the creature was a priest to Pharaoh Seti I. He lay with the Pharaoh's mistress and together they ended his reign. The woman turned the knife upon herself but the priest was later captured and put through an unspeakable curse.." There he faltered somewhat, looking into her eyes with deep regret.

"Go on.." She whispered, already hanging on his every word. Whether through fear or, if she could admit it to herself, the sound of his voice, she did not know. "What was this curse?"

"Too cruel to speak of, Anna. But it was done none the less. And if such a monster were ever to rise it would bring with it all the plagues of Egypt and destroy the world." Anna gasped and unknowingly held tighter to the mans arms as they held her still.

"The locusts at camp.. And the fire from the sky. But how do you know all this?"

"My name is Ardeth Bay. I am leader of the twelve tribes of the Medjai, descendants of the Pharaohs personal bodyguards. It has been our duty to guard this creature against all who would awaken it."

"Dropped the ball a little on that one!" She ripped herself from his arms, panic rising inside her. Her chest heaved and she looked up at the carvings on the museum ceiling in an attempt to avert the tears that threatened to run. She needed to do something to keep her going. Get out of the city? She would go be with her loved ones but the only one left.. She needed to continue her research. That's it, the notebooks were what she needed to hold on to. And she prayed her work go quickly. She moved to open one of the books and suddenly realized her arms were empty. Where are they? The fearful thought rose in her mind. I must have dropped them outside! She ran for the door when Ardeth stood in her way. "MOVE." She bellowed. "My books are out there, I NEED those.. My books.." She looked passed Ardeth and her stomach dropped like a rock. Her books had fallen from her arms in the spot Ardeth had saved her from. The very spot that was later set ablaze and still held it's fire.

If her shattering heart could have made a sound it would have been enough to be heard in the mountains of Tibet. Her last hope was now nothing but ash. Anna fell to her knees, a pained cry torn from her lips. She wanted to cry, wanted to say something – anything – but she felt blank. She knelt there at the threshold of the museum staring at the cold concrete steps before her not reacting when she felt the now familiar grasp of Ardeth's hands over her arms.

"Anna, what is the matter?"

When met with silence he pressed on. "Here is not the place. The fire may get us yet, we should head further into the museum." He tried to move her up but again it was no use. "Will you come with me, Anna?" Finally hearing her name she slowly gazed up at Ardeth and did as he asked, leaning on him as she stood up and they started down the corridor to their left.

"Seti was obviously a cruel and selfish man." Anna said suddenly.

"How so?"

"The Medjai, Seti's bodyguards.. If they were anything like their descendants this curse was obviously not their idea. Seti likely made it law to be performed on any would-be assassin. I doubt very much he anticipated someone would be successful.. But either way he valued his own ego over the world." Her voice was hollow and cold and as Ardeth watched her expression turned to one of bitter remorse and tears fell silently. "Sound like someone else I know."

"Those papers.." Ardeth wasn't quite sure how to phrase whatever question was storming through his mind. Her upset had him reeling for a solution, not content to let another tear fall.

"They were all I had left of my brother." She found the closest wall and fell against it, as if it would help her burden of carrying the world on her shoulders. "He left a year ago. He had always been obsessed with treasures and all sorts of things he wouldn't bother me with.. Said they weren't suitable tales for my ears. One day he's reading and suddenly his eyes light up like the Gods themselves popped in to say hello. He started running back and forth from the study to his room, carrying books back and forth. From that moment on, no matter what else happened, he was hunched over all of these notebooks scribbling away and muttering to himself like a madman. Really truly, no matter what. Mother had died the year before and father started frequenting bars and one day he just never came home. Still Alfred was glued to his work. Our young cousin here on a short holiday became very ill, near death, and still he wrote in those books. I'd scream for him, at him, break his furniture about him but he'd always be stuck in his books. Til one day I took one away from him and he hit me." Her voice died in her throat and her eyes shut tight. Ardeth moved closer with a hand out, wanting to offer comfort but unsure of how.

"That was the last I saw of him. I heard he had packed and gone into the desert the following day. If only I hadn't touched those books.. But he had always been there for me my entire life. He didn't have many friends and father thought him too weak but we always had each other, I was always there for him. I only wanted to snap him out of it, I didn't mean to drive him away.."

Ardeth wasn't going to move until she looked at him with tears in her eyes and a silent pleading that he understand. Understand what he couldn't quite say but almost instinctively he moved forwards and held her in a soft embrace.

"It was not your fault, Anna. But how was it you were at Hamunaptra?"

"His notebooks. I tried to decipher them but they were all short hand and in different languages, some things I'd never seen before. From what I could understand it mentioned Hamunaptra several times, directions and all, but I must have been mistaken. I searched for a sign of him while I was there and that place hadn't been touched. I thought I was about to figure out what he was writing, I came here because I was so close.. But – but now I'll never know. My brother is truly lost, I have no where else to look." Anna cried for the uncertainty of her brother, herself, for the future. It wasn't long before Anna became incredibly self conscious, scolding herself for somehow forgetting the fact she's crying in a mans arms. She straightened her back, wiped her face, took a deep breath, and bit her lip to hold it in.

But as Anna glanced up at Ardeth she couldn't help herself. Something about the warm sting of her teeth scraping over her tear laden lips made her body hypersensitive. He stared at her with those deep, concerned eyes his soft lips parted in wait for some sign from her that she'll be okay. But instead of concern all she can see across him is a strong, warm invitation and one she would gladly accept. She pushes forward those few inches that stuck between them and crashed her lips against his. Immediately warm, wet, and open he kissed back with an intensity that made her question whether or not she'd ever be able to breathe again. Her hands at his collar bones his gripping her hair tight she couldn't help the moan that escaped her as his tongue lunged forward and took command of her mouth. His beard tickled her face and burned deliciously where it rubbed on her lips. She tilted her head to give him more access to her mouth and in doing so seemed to arch her back, her breasts rubbing his chest through their material barriers. Ardeth forced her against the wall behind her and pressed his body against her. She opened her body to him with a content sigh and Ardeth moaned loudly at the gesture.

The echo of a door slamming elsewhere in the museum made Ardeth jump back as if an electric shock hit him. A hand immediately on his scythe, eyes scouting around them, it was evident when Ardeth fell back into his warrior stride. After a moment he relaxed and looked over at Anna, still in the position he left her in. Against the wall, back arched slightly, her hair was messed and her lips were red and swollen. It took everything in him not to return and nestle deeply into her warmth. He distanced himself from her and postured himself as if to survey the room.

"I apologize," His voice was rough from desire, he coughed in attempt to clear it. "I apologize, Anna. I shouldn't have.. We –"

"Ardeth!" Came the curators voice.

"Here, my friend." Ardeth called back as he walked further into the room. The curator came in from the hall and joined him in the middle, his expression a mixture of panic and relief.

"I knew I'd find you here somewhere. Ardeth, I have looked through every book I have, been through all the exhibits, done everything but speak to the beast myself. I don't know what we could possibly do."

"One of the men, the Egyptologist I believe, possesses the Book of the Dead. Could this not be of use to us? Perhaps it holds the answer."

"I very much doubt it would help us kill the creature but we should obtain it none the less. That book in his hands would only kill us faster."

"Understood. The twelve tribes have been alerted, if they don't hear from me they will –" Ardeth was cut off by a voice suddenly entering the room.

"You!"

O'Connell, Evelyn, and the rest came into the room guns up and anger in their eyes. Jonathan was the first to notice Anna and as the others lowered their guns and fell into a tense conversation he made his way over to her.

"You were the girl hiding with the diggers weren't you?" She nodded silently. "Cheeky lady. Trying to find the treasure first, were you?" She looked at him, an eyebrow raised in response to the playful gleam in his eyes. "Did you find it, then? Is it like they say? What d'you –"

Jonathan and Anna's attentions were drawn back to the conversation when Evelyn's loud outcry of disbelief echoed through them.

"So you truly believe that justifies the killing of innocent people?!" She cried at Ardeth and the curator.

"If it stops the creature from rising and destroying every living thing?" The curator baited.

"Yes." Ardeth and the curator answered strongly together to let them all know there was no dispute. Though as Anna stared at Ardeth he saw his eyes flicker to her but trying to ignore her presence. As quickly as he went back to his stoic expression she stood there wondering.

 _That justifies the killing of innocent people?_ Evelyn's voice echoed in her mind.

 _Yes._ Sounded off the answer.

 _Yes. To keep the creature hidden._

She felt the words slowly seep into her bones, an almost thawing sensation came over her mind as they worked themselves in deeper.

All at once it hit her.

 _YES._

She had been right after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**If it seems like this chapter was written in haste, you're absolutely right. My original computer needs a piece replaced and until then I can't turn it on. It's been months already but the piece just isn't in the budget right now unfortunately. Bad enough the damn thing is holding all of my music hostage, it has the unposted chapters for all of my stories, too! Owing to the fact that I haaaate hate hate repeating myself I haven't even tried to rewrite any of the chapters that are locked away in that hunk of junk. However, in this case, I gave it a shot. If it's too rushed or truly terrible, please let me know honestly. I love constructive criticism! Hopefully the next chapter will be better as it'll all be fresh. Enjoy!**

 **MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmmmmmm**

In the distance the world was truly beginning to sound like the apocalypse. Loud screams could be heard coupled with the disheartening crashes and the unmistakable noise of glass shattering. Over all these another grew, too far to hear at first but as it approached it began to roar like a wave at high tide, the groans and chants of a cacophany of voices "Imhotep..." Even through the thick walls of the museum they could hear them coming. It chilled them all to the bone and set fire to their heels, immediately setting them all off on a run through the exhibits searching for information Evelyn had mentioned.

What information that was Anna honestly couldn't say, her attention had been slipping so. Such die straints are obviously not the best time to not be paying attention but she simply couldn't help it. She knew there was an epiphany dancing within arms reach but she was trying so hard to think of anything else, she desperately wanted it not to be so.

They all stood around as Evelyn read from glyphs off the museum wall, anxiously watching the throngs of bewitched slaves make their way closer. Anna, however, couldn't take her eyes off of Ardeth. It was only when he finally made eye contact with her that her mind reeled and her mouth spoke the words she had tried so hard not to think.

"You killed my brother, didn't you." Surprising even herself with how calm and level her voice was. Anna in the moment couldn't figure out if she was angry or understanding, given that none of the current events would have been taking place if he and his men had killed them instead of giving them a chance to leave. Ardeth's eyes locked on hers yet he remained silent. "Why didn't you kill us?"

"We were going to. But then..." he glanced over at O'Connell before turning back to her. "There were some with integrity that deserved a chance. We are not without hearts."

"You didn't see integrity in my brother, did you." She stated, more than asked, for she knew through all of her brothers obsessions in his work he never did seem much of one to have a spine.

"I saw... grief and despair. Madness." Ardeth stepped forward, Anna's own feet feeling anchored to the floor.

"Patience is a virtue!" Came a sing-song voice from behind them.

"Not right now it isn't!" The desperation in O'Connells reply seemed such a sharp contrast to Ardeth and Anna's own little bubble right at that moment. Anna nearly laughed at how it felt as if they were in their own world drifting slower in time than the chaos continuing to unfold around them. She knew full well now was not the time for such a conversation.

"I just want to know, Ardeth. If I am to die tonight I want to know if I'll be seeing him again or if he'll be out there somewhere searching for me..." Even as she said it she didn't believe he would do such a thing. But she couldn't deny it made her feel better to say it.

"He wanted the book to bring your mother back, Anna." At that a dry sob burst forth and Ardeth took another step forward, gingerly holding her hands in his. "I could not raise my sword to a man in such grief. We left him to the desert. I... I am sorry to cause you pain, Anna."

She didn't know what she was going to say or even if her voice could work at that moment but her mouth opened to speak regardless. Before she could make a sound a loud crash shattered their bubble and her senses were invaded by the hollow sound of the continuous chants of "Imhotep". Her hands gripped Ardeth's tight as she looked over the railing and realized the enslaved townspeople were already inside the museum.

"Come!" Ardeth commanded and everyone hurried, discretely as possible, towards the back of the museum. Ardeth held her tightly by the hand as they ran through the corridors and out the door into the car.

Nearly as soon as they started to drive bodies from the hoard dived onto the car, grabbing at anything they could to either hold on or drag down with them. It seemed everyone began to scramble and fight with every inch of their will. Even Evelyn poked one man in the eye and punched another in the face. Anna, never really believing herself to be much a fighter, surprised herself with how hard she could fight in a life or death situation. As she twisted back the wrist of one that had grabbed her by the shoulder, elbowing the man in the gut til he dropped off of the car, she saw out of the corner of her eye the American sitting at the back of the car. Just sitting there, looking stunned.

"DO SOMETHING!" She yelled at him, causing him to jump and stare at her wide eyed as she punched another man in the side of the head, hitting anywhere she could reach without falling out of the car herself. When the man finally fell she took a pause and looked back at the American. "We need your help!" She called to him. "You're in for it worse than any of us if we get caught. FIGHT." Before she could say another word two of Imhotep's slaves grabbed him from behind and she watched helplessly as he was pulled back without a struggle. It wasn't until he had only one foot left in the car that he began to call for help and not until he was cornered that Anna could hear the gunshots of his final stand off. What happened next she could only imagine as his screams were louder than the chaos that continued to erupt about them. The evidence of it showed itself not a moment later as, forced to abandon the car, a fully restored Imhotep emerged from the hoard that now surrounded them.

"The creature... he is fully restored." Ardeth said, stepping slightly in front of Anna, a hand on his dagger. Imhotep simply smirked before speaking, his voice now containing no trace of his otherwordly demonic husk but rather a surprisingly smooth, dulcet tone. His eyes never left Evelyn as he spoke.

"Come with me, my princess. It is time to make you mine, forever." Translated a man beside Imhotep. Anna recognized him from their trip to Hamunaptra as Beni, the spineless thief she had made sure to avoid from the start.

" _For all eternity_ , idiot." Evelyn snapped back.

Despite the situation Anna couldn't help but smirk at the look on Beni's face at the woman's correction. Her smirk, however, was cut short as he eyes caught another figure making it's way through the crowd to join Imhotep and Beni. His face was marked but unlike Imhoteps slaves his marks were burns and jagged scars. His skin looked prematurely aged, the result of far look long in the desert sun. His smile was one of pure glee whereas Imhotep still wore one of blatant ego and sick satisfaction. It was in his eyes that she saw it... the spark within their green pools, that madness and eccentricity that Anna remembered so well. Her gasp came out strangled as her throat constricted in disbelief. She clutched Ardeths arm in a tight panic as the man presented himself, laughing as he locked eyes with Anna and bowed in greeting, one arm clutching The Book of the Dead to his chest.

"Anna." All eyes flickered between the new man and Anna. All but Ardeth whose hard stare had been set unblinkingly upon the man before them, fierce concentration evident in every feature. "Didn't think I'd find you here, sister."


End file.
